Dangerous: Ruin Me
by Your Power Is Limitless
Summary: An add-on lemon oneshot to my story "Dangerous." Sort of like a separate chapter. This is set between chapters seven and eight. It is recommended that you read the preceding story before this one to avoid confusion.
1. Asami

**Okay. Something else that's been bothering for time on end. When I leave an opportunity open to write a lemon and I don't take it, it'll bother me so much xD. Thus, I've written this little add-on side chapter for Dangerous. If you haven't read that, this would go after chapter 7. I'd prefer you read that story first before you continue here. **

**...**

_**~No POV~**_

_She swerved the car into the parking spot in front of her house. Korra didn't even wait for it to come to a complete stop before she got out. Asami barely had the keys back in her pocket before Korra pulled her from the car. Asami took her hand again, leading her inside the outer gates and to her front door. She fumbled with her house keys, trying to fit them into the keyhole. The key turned and Korra and her fell through. Her lips were on Asami's again and she backed her into the nearest wall. Asami whimpered and she backed away._

_"Asami." Korra said her name like it brought pain to her. "I've never-"_

_"Neither have I." Asami breathed._

_"I don't know what will happen." Korra said. "My emotions are stronger than a normal human's. I can lose myself..."_

_Asami cupped her face in her hand. "I don't care." she said._

_"If I hurt you-" Asami didn't let her finish her sentence._

_"What if I want you to hurt me?" she said._

_Her eyes flashed darkly, her ears twitching. "Just tell me if I do. If you can't handle it anymore." she said._

_Asami nodded, but she wasn't worried. She wanted her. She needed her. She needed her like people needed air to breathe and food to survive. She wasn't afraid. She wasn't going to leave her. And she knew it was the same for Korra. Korra kissed her and stars exploded in front of Asami's eyelids again, all reasonable thoughts fading from her mind the deeper it became. She had lost herself in her._

_And she didn't mind._

Korra's teeth nipped roughly at Asami's lower lip, causing Asami to jump and whimper into her mouth. Her hands gripped Asami's wrists tightly, dragging them up to pin them to the wall. She backed away slightly from Asami, trailing her lips downward to her neck. Her lips passed from her cheek to her jaw, slowly continuing down to her neck. Upon reaching the base of her neck Korra inhaled deeply, her ears twitching. Asami's head hit the wall and a soft growl erupted from Korra's chest.

"You're so...intoxicating..." Korra said against her skin, her fingers tightening on Asami's wrists. When she picked her head up to look at Asami, in the moonlight glaring from the nearest window, she could see how dark they were. And...animalistic. They were hypnotizing. Korra's body pressed harder to hers, making Asami groan.

"How do you even exist?" Korra said quietly, speaking from an unknown part of her thoughts. "How are you even mine?"

"K-Korra..." she whispered.

A curious glint brightened in the other girl's sapphire orbs at the recognition of her name. "Yes?"

"I-I think we should, um, move to my room." Asami said, biting her lip.

Korra nodded, a smile fighting at the corners of her lips. "Okay."

Asami took Korra's hand when she let her go and led her farther into the house, to a set of stairs. They treaded softly up them, heading to a door at the end of the hall. Asami opened it, tugging Korra inside behind her. Korra's hand found the door as she passed it and flung it closed. Asami giggled, backing onto the bed and leading Korra on top of her, capturing her lips before she was even fully on the bed. Korra gently pushed Asami back onto her pillows, crawling on top of her. She situated herself between Asami's legs, her hands again finding her wrists and pinning them above her head.

Asami sighed, her breaths already shallowing, and let her tongue drag lazily against Korra's lower lip. Korra's grip strengthened on her and she gasped, pulling away and pressing her forehead to Asami's.

"What are you doing to me?" she whimpered, her voice slightly agonized as she gazed at her through lidded eyes. Her ears were trembling.

Asami shrugged, smirking a little. Her confidence level was climbing. "Whatever you're doing to me."

Korra chuckled and attacked her lips again. She granted Asami access, their tongues brushing against each other. Asami moaned, making Korra shudder and whine. Their mouths and tongues moved in sync with the other, engaging in a playful battle of dominance. A familiar heat swelled within Asami, rising from below her waist and spreading to other parts of her body. A fire was igniting in her being.

Korra's right hand released her and ghosted down her arm, coming to a rest on her cheek. Her thumb stroked her skin and Asami stirred beneath her. She rested there only a second before continuing down. She froze when she reached Asami's side. The raven-haired girl backed out of the kiss.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

"I'm fine..." Korra replied. Her eyes were fading to their natural blue. "I just think that...if I can't control myself..."

"I don't want you to think." Asami said. She knew she was blushing. "I want you to touch me..."

"But-" Korra began, only to be cut off by a kiss.

"Please." Asami said, her hand traveling down Korra's back. Korra gritted her teeth.

Emerald met sapphire, sapphire turned to navy. Korra's heart rate picked up, her breathing becoming labored. She lowered herself back down to catch Asami in a kiss. Her hand slid along her side, grazing the edge of her shirt. She slipped it underneath and Asami mewled at the skin-to-skin contact. Korra's nails racked against her stomach, inching up toward her bra. The kiss deepened, becoming more needy and exciting. Her fingers skimmed the bottom of the bra and Asami gave Korra a gentle shove back into a sitting position.

"What?" she asked.

Asami bit her lip and her hands went for the hem of her shirt, pulling her shirt up over her head and tossing it aside. Korra's eyes widened at the sight of Asami's partially exposed chest. Asami blushed heavily, but put on a smirk as she looked past Korra.

"I think your friend has come out to play." she said, giggling.

Korra looked behind her, finding her tail to be standing at attention. She blushed and Asami laughed, taking her by the collar of her tank top and pulling her close. Her free hand took one of Korra's and brought it to her chest, moaning when she pressed it close. Korra's tail wagged once, her eyes widening in amazement. On its own accord her hand gave Asami a squeeze, watching her back arch and her mouth form an 'O'.

"Spirits..." she moaned.

Korra's other hand reached around and unclasped the back of the bra and her hand moved away to let it fall. Asami basically swatted it to the side and it crumpled to the floor. Her peaks awakened in the crisp air of the room and she looked off to the side, chewing on her lip nervously. Korra watched her intently, intrigued by how quickly Asami could change persona. Though how could she blame her?

Korra, trying to move things forward again, took Asami by the chin to make her look at her. She kissed her softly, laying her back on the pillows again. Her hand ventured uncertainly up her stomach. Goosebumps raised on Asami's skin where Korra touched her and Asami shivered. Korra brushed over Asami's breast slowly, giving her a chance to change her mind if she wanted to.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

Asami nodded, whimpering quietly. "Yes..."

Korra smiled and applied more pressure. Asami moaned when Korra pinched her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, rolling it in the process. Korra pressed her lips to Asami's neck, each small sound the other girl made awakening something inside her that was fighting for control. She nibbled at the base of her neck where her pulse was quickening, causing Asami to rear up and gasp. Her ears quivered, each new sound Asami made making shivers run down Korra's spine. She sucked a little too hard on Asami's flesh, leaving a fresh love bite. Two more followed as she voyaged down until she was flush with Asami's chest. She exhaled, her breath rushing over Asami. Asami waited in anticipation, a low sound resembling a purr escaping her lips.

"Unh..." she murmured.

Korra poked her tongue out vainly and swirled it around Asami's breast, avoiding her tip. Asami's teeth clenched and she hissed through them, her eyes shutting. Korra's left hand began manipulating the other mound of flesh as she tuned her focus to Asami's nipple. Her tail stood out straight, the tip of it twitching eagerly. Asami's back arched when Korra took her pert nipple into her mouth. Her free hand dragged down her stomach, her nails sharper than before and leaving trails of white lines in their wake.

Butterflies formed a frenzy within Asami and she gasped. There was a sharp pain somewhere around her belly button, but Korra's teeth latching on to her nipple roughly and tugging on it cause a mix of pain and pleasure to cloud any sensual judgement. She gave a small cry, propelling herself further into Korra's mouth when she inhaled heavily. Korra cupped Asami's left breast, positioning her peak between her first and second fingers and kneading into the soft flesh. Korra's eyes were closed by then; she was letting her ears experience the incredible sounds coming from her love. Her tail (it was obvious by that point that it wasn't going to go away any time soon) laid flat against her back, swaying a little side to side. Her tongue swirled around Asami's tip and Asami mewled.

"Korra..." she said.

Korra opened her eyes and focused them on Asami's face. Her head was back, mouth agape, and eyes closed. Short pants were coming from her and her hands were gripping the sheets loosely. She seperated herself from Asami's mound with a barely audible pop and Asami picked her head up. Before she knew it, their lips were hurriedly connected again, Asami sighing as she kissed Korra back. The heat developing in her southern region was starting to pool between her legs. The hand that was resting on Asami's chest started its quest down, snaking along her waist. She stuck her fingers into her jeans and took them out quickly. Asami's hips bucked up eagerly and Korra chuckled.

"Impatient, are we?" she said into the kiss.

Asami replied with a groan. "Don't tease." she said.

Of course Korra had no intentions to listen. Her feral instincts were stirring in her and a sound she didn't recognize came from her throat. She let her hand slip under Asami's jeans again, barely coming in contact with the other girl's panties. Her fingers stroked the top of them, making Asami grit her teeth and shove Korra's shoulder. Korra ignored her. Her heart was racing and her heat level was rising rapidly. Something she'd never experienced before was forming in her sweats, her center growing slick with her own unrealized excitement. She resisted a snarl, forcing herself to move away from Asami's lips.

"Asami." she said, her tone strained. "I can't hold out much longer."

"What do you mean?" Asami asked, breathless.

Korra's hand twitched, diving further into Asami's pants. She cursed her impulse to do so. "I don't know what I'll do. I can't help but to think that I'm going to hurt you." Her ears trembled with uncertainty, along with her tail. Her hand was constantly tensing and relaxing. She was on the verge of no going back.

Asami caught her gaze and held it. She could see the worry and the concern for her safety in it. It was then that she officially knew that Korra truly was scared. She'd never done anything close to this before. She was restraining herself. To Asami it was sweet that Korra was keeping herself from doing something she would regret, but it bothered her that she wouldn't accept that Asami wanted her.

"Korra." Asami said. "I don't care what you do to me." She took a deep breath, contemplating her own emotions on this. She was sure, more than sure, that she wanted to have her first time with Korra. "I want this... I want you..." The next words came out before she could stop them. "I want you to ruin me."

Korra's ears flattened against her head and her tail wagged swiftly. Asami had done it. She'd unlocked the part of Korra that she wanted. It had only been so easy because Korra was almost there to begin with. Korra growled and practically pounced on top of Asami, attacking her with a swarming kiss. She drew Asami's lower lip into her mouth, nipping not so softly on it. She removed her hand from Asami's jeans and quickly undid them. Asami lifted her hips to let Korra shove them down her legs and she kicked them to the floor when they reached her ankles. The only thing between her and Korra were her underwear. Korra backed away almost instantly and stared at the fabric. Her fingers curved into them and she yanked them off, possibly tearing them in the process. They were immediately discarded to the floor.

Asami was then officially naked before Korra. From her cheeks to her chest was flushed in red, aiding the burn that was already flooding her veins. She let out an unintentional moan when Korra's hands began to roam along her figure. Korra slowly moved backward off the bed, grabbing Asami by her ankles and pulling her forward. Korra was on her knees in front of her. Her eyes were darkened to the point of appearing black. A shiver ran down Asami's spine.

Korra's hold was tight. Very tight. Not that Asami minded, it wasn't even uncomfortable. Still, comparing it to all the other times she'd been held by Korra, this was very different. This was a more intimate setting that required much more for it. Korra planted rushed and hard kisses along her legs and inner thighs, working her way up to Asami's most sensitive part. Her left hand ran up behind her lips, her fingers dancing on her skin. She bit her lip when she felt Korra's heavy breathing spread over her. Korra inched forward and let her first finger travel into her slit. Asami moaned, the sound echoing off the walls. Korra's eyes sparkled with awe as she watched her intently.

She shifted in her position, moving her arms in front of her. She geared her thumb, lining it up with the bundle of nerves protruding from Asami's crevice. She applied pressure to it and Asami's body jerked in response.

"Goddamn it, Korra, stop teasing..." Asami pleaded.

Korra wasn't in the mindset to give an answer. She slid her pointer finger into Asami's entrance somewhat forcibly and Asami bit her tongue to keep in a cry. Her nails dug into her blanket. Korra curled her fingers, the tips of them grazing Asami's inner walls. Asami shuddered. Korra started a pace of her thrusts, not bothering to start slow. She started somewhere in the middle and Asami couldn't react soon enough to hold in her cry of surprise. Korra's unoccupied hand first eased her legs wider apart, wandered up to her stomach and forcing her to lean back onto her own hands by pushing against her, then grasped her by her hip to keep her in place.

"Shit..." Asami whined. She was wide open for Korra and couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

Korra leaned in, her nostrils flaring. Asami's scent was indeed rousing to her. There was a sudden rush in her system and she licked her lips. Her tongue emerged from her mouth and Asami muttered a curse when she felt it glide between her folds. Oddly enough, it tickled. Intrigued by Asami's reaction Korra repeated the ministration, harder then. Asami's noises became louder with each lap of Korra's appendage against her. One of her hands located the darker girl's hair and tangled itself within her locks, encouraging her closer. A growl came from Korra as she obliged, daring herself ahead. It wasn't long before Asami's cries turned into low screams that she had a hard time containing. Korra's lips enclosed her clit and sucked once.

"F-fuck, Korraaa!" Asami wailed, her nails scraping along Korra's scalp.

Korra's hand secured itself harder on her hip, locking Asami in place. Asami was starting to writhe and squirm, her labored breaths barely going past her chest. Korra's fingers located Asami's g-spot and Asami's back arched as far as it could go. She yelled out a string of unintelligible curses. Korra took that as a sign to pick up the pace. A knot was forming below Asami's abdomen, tightening painfully and growing briskly by the second. Korra repeatedly hit that certain spot deep within her and Asami had the brief sensations of needing to pee. Her floodgates were commencing to come down, the force of her building orgasm rocking against them.

"Fucking spirits..!" she shouted. Korra's hand kept her firmly into place and she could feel her nails nicking her. Whether they drew blood or not, she wouldn't know.

Korra made a final stroke against her inner pleasure location and she broke down. Asami's body quaked as a hoarse scream rose from her throat. Her juices poured from her opening, coating Korra's hand, fingers, and mouth. Even with masturbating, Asami had never had an orgasm as strong as that one.

Finally spent, she collapsed onto the bed when Korra released her. She couldn't tell her breathing apart from her still occuring whimpers. On the floor, Korra came back to her senses and shook her head. Carefully she got onto the bed, towering over Asami. Concern was apparent in her gaze, her eyebrows together.

"Are...are you okay?" she asked, cupping Asami's cheek.

Asami turned her head to look at her, grinning idly, and overlapping Korra's hand with hers. "Couldn't be better..." she breathed. A dark light flashed in her emerald eyes and she smirked. "I wish I could say the same for you."

Korra's head tilted to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

With a new found vigor, Asami grabbed Korra by her shoulders and rolled them over so she was straddling her. She lowered her face to Korra's, who was dumbfounded. "Your turn."

**...**

**Okay, if you guys want me to write a part 2 for Korra's turn, I will do so. I apologize for the late publish, I wanted it up earlier.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Korra

**You asked for it, you got it! Here's part 2!  
**

...

_**~No POV~**_

"W-what do you mean my turn?" Korra asked.

Asami smirked, leaning close to Korra's ear. "You really thought I'd let you get away with not having you to myself?"

Korra's ear laid back, ticklish from Asami's breath on it. "I don't know..."

"Don't worry." Asami purred, her fingers dancing down Korra's front. Korra swallowed. "It'll be just as good for you as it was for me."

She kissed Korra slowly and Korra kissed her back, her heart already racing. Asami's hand was roaming over her torso, running along her breast. Korra sucked in a breath, drawing in Asami's lower lip in the process. Asami grinned to the best of her ability. Korra's tail swayed below them, brushing against Asami's leg. Asami held back a whimper and moved her leg out of the way. She pulled away, giving Korra a stern look.

"Control your tail, Korra. I'd hate to make you put it away." she said before kissing her again.

Korra didn't understand what she meant by that, but she figured it was best not to find out. Asami's hand had found the edge of Korra's tank top, hidden underneath her sweater that was tied around her waist. Asami parted with Korra momentarily to focus on removing the pesky clothing. Korra propped herself up on her elbows, watching Asami's fingers work effortlessly to get the hoodie off of her. The sleeves came undone and Korra instinctively lifted her hips for Asami to take it out from under her. It fell to the floor and Asami assaulted Korra's mouth again before Korra could process her movement. She whined into Asami's mouth, feeling a tingling sensation going on down below. Her tail curved in between her legs.

Asami let her curious fingers wander somewhat aimlessly over Korra's top until she again reached the hem. Her hand snaked inside and she inwardly moaned at how hot Korra's skin was. She pressed her palm flat against Korra's stomach and Korra jumped slightly, backing up an inch.

"Sorry, your hands are cold." she said quietly.

Asami giggled and returned to her task. Her fingers traced the contours of Korra's abs, barely a ghost's touch. Korra couldn't help but tremble when Asami moved farther up her body. The tip of her finger poked at her bra. A low gasp sounded from the other girl when Asami's hand forced its way under the satin material. Goosebumps immediately made themselves known on Korra's flesh when Asami placed her hand on Korra's left breast, giving her a gentle squeeze. Korra yelped and her hand seized Asami's shoulder, forcing the older girl closer. Asami smiled and ran the pad of her thumb across Korra's peak, feeling it rise in response. Another sound came from Korra resembling a hiss and a growl.

"A-Asami..." she said through her teeth.

The raven-haired beauty ignored the girl's interjection and made a pathway down Korra's jawline, flowering her in kisses and soft nips. Korra reared when she felt Asami's tongue join the party, trailing across her collar bone. Asami removed her hand from under Korra's bra. Korra whimpered in protest at the loss, making Asami laugh.

"Sit up." Asami instructed, straightening up on Korra's lap.

Korra did so obediently, sitting and using her hands to keep herself up. Asami took hold of the bottom of her tank top. "Lift up your arms." Korra was blushing deeply by then as she raised her arms up. Asami pulled the top over Korra's head and threw it over her shoulder without a second thought. With her shirt off, Asami could make out her toned muscles and sculpted abs. She could've drooled at the sight. Korra caught her staring and looked off to the side, biting her lip. Asami's hand made contact with Korra's body, running down it slowly.

"Shy?" she asked.

Korra shivered. "A little..."

Asami smiled and reached forward, turning Korra's head so she can look at her. "Relax." she said. Her hand slid around to Korra's back, finding her bra. Within a second, she had the back of it unhooked and it fell from Korra's figure. Asami was only halfway there. Her eyes swept Korra's form, only making Korra more self-conscious. Asami's gaze fell upon Korra's chest and her hand moved by its own demand. Softly it caressed Korra's mound, who moaned in encouragement. Her thumb made circles around her nipple and she leaned in to kiss Korra's neck. Korra's head fell back and she let out a sigh. She trailed downwards until she was above Korra's chest, which was rising and falling rapidly with her shallow pants. She kissed softly between the darker girl's breasts and Korra's hand tightened on her shoulder.

Asami's tongue slipped out from her mouth and she flicked at Korra's tip. Korra gasped at the sensation of pleasure filling her veins and streaming through them. The tingles going on under her sweatpants grew stronger and Korra gritted her teeth.

"Asami, I..." Her sentence fell away into a moan when Asami tugged on her peak with her teeth carefully.

"What was that?" Asami said smugly, grinning.

Korra made an attempt to glare at her, but she failed horribly. Asami was still manipulating her breasts with her hands and her lips trembled, trying to form words. Asami didn't give her the chance. She trapped Korra in a distracting kiss while her hand alternated between her mounds. Nonsensical words spilled from Korra's mouth against Asami's lips. Asami's hand skimmed over her stomach, her nail dragging lazily along, until it came to a halt at the top of her sweats.

"Korra," she whispered. "If you want me to stop, you can tell me. I don't want to do what you're not comfortable with."

Korra shook her head feebly. Her thoughts were hazy. "No." she managed to get out. "We've already come this far..."

"Are you sure?" Asami asked.

"Yes." Korra said. There was no way she could have sounded more sure.

Asami took an extra second to search Korra's eyes, just to confirm that Korra was telling the truth. Love for the Avatar/wolf hybrid swelled within her and she could feel herself wandering in Korra's eyes. Something flashed in them and Asami suddenly felt lighter as she stared in them. Her heart pounded in her ears.

Asami's hand snaked inside of Korra's sweatpants, finding the band of her boxers. Korra's tail was still between her legs and it twitched when Asami's hand inched its way further into her pants. Korra felt her southern area dampen with excitement. Asami slid her finger against Korra's slit and Korra moaned, the fabric of her boxers causing friction on her overly sensitive lips. Her hips bucked to meet Asami's strokes.

Before she knew it, Asami's hand was gone and was working on the strings of her sweatpants. Korra lifted herself up for Asami to take them off of her, along with her boxers. It took some time because of Korra's tail. When she had succeeded Asami sat back on her legs, taking in the view of Korra fully naked in front of her. Korra was blushing horribly, her tail still curved inward. Asami bit her lip. It was like she was experiencing a scene from an anime or something. Korra looked so adorable. Her hands glided along Korra's legs, gently easing them apart. She noticed that Korra was, too, biting her lip, her gaze on the bed sheets. She urged her tail to fall and it beat gently on the bed. The cold air hit her and she whined. She was exposed.

Asami stretched her legs out behind her so she was on her stomach, lowering herself so she was flush with Korra's nether region. She held her arms shoulder length apart to be sure not to crush Korra's tail which was brushing up against her breast. She held back a moan of her own and focused her mind on pleasing Korra. Hesitantly, her fingers crept forward.

Korra saw stars dance before her eyes when Asami touched her. Her touch was gentle and patient. Her thumb was grinding against her nub and she cried out, her hands gripping the sheets beneath her. Asami eased a single finger into her and Korra's back arched, her tail sweeping the bed. Asami applied a second finger and Korra growled in satisfaction. Her thrusts started off slow, her fingers curving with every other push back in. Korra's sounds became louder to the point where it seemed like she was growling and barking at the same time. Asami was amused, surprised that those kind of noises were coming from Korra while she was human. But, then again, she didn't really understand Korra's kind.

Asami wanted to take things a step farther. She pulled herself closer and stuck her tongue out, dragging it up Korra's crevice. Korra jerked forward, her tail curling up and touching Asami's chin. She sensed something building up in the pit of her stomach, growing bigger but tighter at the same time.

"Asamiii..." Korra moaned.

"Yes?" Asami said, picking her head up.

"Faster..." Korra breathed.

Asami smirked and fulfilled Korra's plea, picking up the pace. Her tongue swirled around Korra's clit, causing Korra to cry out. Asami suckled on the bundle of nerves and Korra's hand found her hair, holding on to it. Asami hummed into Korra's opening.

"Fuck!" Korra screamed. Her tail was frantically wagging.

Asami knew she'd found Korra's g-spot when Korra began shaking almost violently. It got to the point where Korra was _howling_. Like, actually howling moans that reverberated off the walls. The hand keeping her up gripped the sheets, possibly tearing holes in them in the process. Korra's hips began rolling, trying to meet Asami's thrusts. The burning going on withing her was starting to become painful.

"Ss-stop!" Korra cried, though it didn't sound sincere.

"No way." Asami said, knowing full well that it was only Korra's fear of what was to come that made her want to stop. "Just let go."

Korra snarled and let out another small howl. Her ears were quivering. "Pleeease..!"

"Korra, let it go." Asami said in a voice quieter than a whisper.

"Oh, spirits..!" Korra moaned. "Aahh..!"

Asami didn't give in. She pushed herself up and went as fast as she could go until she felt Korra's walls tightening around her fingers. Korra gave a final howl before reaching her climax. Her ears flattened on her head and her tail shook when it curled further within itself. Asami grinned triumphantly as she slowed down, but didn't fully withdraw herself until Korra's body relaxed. Korra fell back onto the pillows, gasping for breath and still shaking with the afterglow of her precipice. Asami removed herself from Korra's entrance and crawled up to be beside her. Her dry hand pulled back a stray brand of hair from Korra's forehead and she smiled down at her. Korra smiled back lazily and reached up to pull Asami down next to her.

"Asami..." she said.

"Yes..?" Asami said.

They locked eyes and Korra's finger stroked the base of her neck. Her brow furrowed together. "I love you..."

Asami's heart fluttered at the words and she wrapped her arm around Korra's waist, pulling the wolf girl closer. "I love you, too..."

Korra sucked in a breath and she bit her lip. Asami curled up against Korra's side, resting her head on her chest. Korra kissed her forehead and, not much later, the both drifted off to sleep.

**...**

**And that's that! When Asami refers to making Korra put her tail away, she basically means to stop having sex (because I'm sure you noticed that it only came out because Korra was excited). And the ending is Korra officially imprinting on Asami. Also, Happy Valentine's Day! Chapter 9 of Dangerous and chapter 11 of Jealous will be up VERY SOON!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
